


The Right Fit

by roqueamadi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ...but this is how I'd do it, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jaime being completely oblivious to his own sexuality, M/M, Smut, a very silly fic, hey someone turn my fics into porn please xD, lack of knowledge about porn industry, pornstar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roqueamadi/pseuds/roqueamadi
Summary: Jaime can't stop thinking about Bronn, the successful pornstar who also happens to be one of Tyrion's clients.





	1. Part One

Jaime regretted agreeing to this.

Brienne was his friend, yes; his best friend. But there were certain things that, as a man, he felt he shouldn’t have to do.

Attending her hen’s night was one of them.

Brienne had invited him as an ‘honorary girl’. He was fine with that; what was a hen’s night without your best friend in attendance? And he hadn’t minded for the most part. But now they had finally arrived at the fancy strip club and he was starting to regret his choices.

It wasn’t trashy; he’d give Tyrion that. His brother had been inordinately excited when Jaime mentioned he needed to hire a stripper.

‘I have just the one,’ had been Tyrion’s exact words.

Jaime hadn’t realised Tyrion’s client list was so… varied.

He sat as far to the back as he could, behind all the girls, as they waited for this guy to come out. Jaime expected… he didn’t know what he expected, really, but it certainly wasn’t the guy who walked into the room a few minutes later.

He was tall, broad-shouldered, attractive—strikingly attractive, with blue eyes that just… Jaime was caught by his eyes for several seconds before he managed to look away. The way he moved was… mesmerizing. Smooth, unhurried, with confidence just rolling off him in waves. He was possibly the most attractive man Jaime had ever seen.

His name was Bronn.

He didn’t jump around or do any silly dances like Jaime expected. He interacted with the girls, flirting easily, enjoying himself, getting into conversations, encouraging them, but controlling the situation the whole time. He was more like a host than a stripper, except he eventually let each girl take an item of his clothing off. He encouraged the girls to dance, turned the music up; soon they were all dancing in a group, some shyly touching him, and he let Brienne rip off his underpants. The girls all screamed.

Jaime couldn’t quite see through the crowd of them from where he was sitting.

Not that he wanted to.

The man disappeared soon after that. Jaime went the rest of the night trying to figure out why he had been so affected by it.

 

“So, how did it go?”

“How did what go?” Jaime asked, not looking up from his screen. He sat on the couch in Tyrion’s office, the laptop balanced on his knees. Father was less likely to find him here.

“The hen’s night? Bronn?”

The name jolted through Jaime. He’d dreamed about the stripper last night; he didn’t want to dwell too much on it, but the vivid dream kept returning to him at odd moments.

“Uh, yeah, it was good,” he said evasively.

“And Bronn? Did the girls like him?”

“Yes, I think so. Have you ever seen him… perform?”

“Not live,” Tyrion said, with something like regret. “But I’ve seen him online, of course.”

“Oh, does he post up some of his shows?”

Tyrion squinted at Jaime. “No, I mean his porn.”

Jaime glanced at the open door uncomfortably. “He’s a… porn star?”

“Ah, yes. His production company is very successful. Did you think I just had a random stripper as a client?”

“It did seem odd.”

Tyrion rolled his eyes and returned his focus to his computer. “You should look him up. It’s all gay porn only, of course, but it’s good. Classy.”

Jaime blanched. So he _was_ gay. Jaime had suspected… not that it was relevant.

“Why would I want to watch gay porn?” he spluttered, keeping his voice low. “Why were _you_ watching it?”

Tyrion sighed, adjusting his glasses and looking over at his brother as though _he_ was the older one and Jaime the younger. “Honestly, brother, you can be such a prude. When was the last time you got laid?”

Jaime closed his laptop with a snap. “I don’t see how that’s relevant to anything,” he said, standing up. “I’m going to lunch.”

 

The fact was, it had been a _long_ time.

Longer than Jaime dared admit to anyone. He had kissed a couple of girls in high school, and then Cersei had got a hold of his balls and didn’t let go until she had to flee the country to avoid facing those charges. After ten long years of their secret, sordid involvement, she had promptly forgot about him. Within two weeks she was apparently perfectly happy living it up in Switzerland with her new boyfriend, Euron.

Jaime felt his nails digging into the skin of his palms just from thinking about it, and he made himself relax. It had been four years. You would think that was enough time to get over it.

Regardless, he hadn’t been with anyone since Cersei.

 

Jaime wasn’t going to look up Bronn’s porn site.

He wasn’t.

 

Until 1am the following morning, anyway.

Jaime had seen porn before, of course, though he never really liked it. This, though, _this_ — it was something completely different to the grainy, gaudy footage he remembered seeing as a teenager. The sets were beautiful, the camerawork was completely professional with clean shots and perfect angles. Jaime watched Bronn saunter around the set. He was dressed as some kind of swashbuckling medieval hero, a sword strapped to his hip, looking rugged and powerful next to the slim lad on the bed, who he was slowly undressing.

Jaime felt his whole body heating up as the clip became more explicit. Bronn stripped the younger man naked, running his large hands all over the lad’s body, kissing him and handling his arse, working the boy into a puddle of desire before, finally, he stripped off his own clothes. Jaime could barely watch. He didn’t know why he felt like this—he was an adult, he could watch gay porn if he wanted to. Right? The problem was he was completely blindsided by how much it was physically affecting him. When Bronn got his cock out and started to tease the boy’s entrance with the head, Jaime felt his stomach lurch with anticipation, and a pleasant twisting in his stomach when the cock started to slide into the boy’s hole.

Jaime was jolted back to reality when the sample video ended and a paywall came up. He supposed he wasn’t surprised; it really was very high quality porn, he wouldn’t expect them to give it away for free. Still, he certainly wasn’t creating an account on this site and putting his card details in. He closed it and tried some google searches, and found some other samples and some illegally uploaded videos, and more of Bronn.

It wasn’t just his hot, muscular body, or his large cock. It was the way he moved, so confident. The way he murmured instructions to his partners, quietly directing them to where it would work best for them and for the cameras. The way he was so gentle with some of the younger, smaller men who were clearly overwhelmed by his size, fucking them slowly and gently, with little murmurs of “breathe” and “relax” which made Jaime turn the volume up higher in his headphones and skip backwards so he could hear it again.

Before he knew it, it was six in the morning and his alarm was going off, and he hadn’t slept at all.

He called in sick and spent a few more hours watching videos and agonising over whether to pay for full access or not.

He came to a middle ground decision and before midday found himself in a sex shop superstore off the highway, the only person in there at that time of the morning, aside from the older female shop assistant who let him be as he browsed the DVDs. A hard copy, purchased in cash, was the best option, and Jaime found three in the series. He bundled them into his arms and made for the checkout, and then found himself frozen in his tracks halfway there at he stared at an entire shelf dedicated to ‘anal trainer kits’. On a whim, he reached out and grabbed one, stacking it with the other items on the register.

Jaime would never admit it, but he drove home faster than he probably should have, hurrying in and feverishly spreading a towel on the floor, quickly washing the items in the kit—it contained three butt plugs in progressively larger sizes, and lube—and plugged the first DVD in.

As Bronn appeared, larger than life on Jaime’s TV, he lubed up the plug and kicked his pants off. He contorted himself awkwardly in a few positions, trying to both see the TV and reach back to his arse, and ended up kneeling, his legs folded under him, teasing the tip of the smallest plug over his arsehole.

Sweat was already dripping down his face and he hadn’t even done anything yet. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. He’d always figured he just didn’t have a very strong libido. He had never done anything like this before. But he deliberately waited until Bronn’s cock slid forwards into the other actor’s arse, and pushed the plug in at the same time, groaning out loud at the feeling. It felt _amazing._ Nothing like he’d ever imagined, if he had even done that much. He’d thought it might hurt, but it didn’t. The plug went all the way in, neatly, and Jaime immediately reached for the lube to prepare the next one.

 

Jaime went in to work the next day knowing he needed to get his head in gear and stop thinking about his arse. He had fucked himself so thoroughly with his new toys the day before that now he was still slightly sore, but he didn’t even care. He _liked_ the reminder of the amazing feeling when he came while one of the plugs was pressing on him from the inside. He still hadn't managed to get the biggest one in, though he'd had fun trying. He was already looking forward to trying again when he got home.

He needed to focus on work, but he couldn’t get Bronn’s eyes out of his head. He was becoming slightly obsessed with the man. He wondered if it was because he’d been so repressed for so long that now it was all just coming out at once like a burst dam. Whatever it was, it was making it very difficult to concentrate.

Before midday, he went to find Tyrion to see if he wanted some lunch. His office door was closed, so Jaime approached to knock, but right as he raised his hand the door opened and—

It was him. It was Bronn. Those blue eyes and steady gaze were _right in front_ of him, in real life, looking Jaime up and down in an appraising sort of way.

Jaime tried to speak, but it didn’t work. He was vaguely aware of the fact that his hand was still raised to knock, his mouth hanging open in shock, for far longer than was normal.

A glimpse of amusement crossed Bronn’s face, and then Tyrion intervened, stepping between them.

“Ah, Jaime. Perhaps you remember Bronn, who was so kind as to perform for your friend’s event?”

“Uh— uh, yes,” Jaime said, frantically trying to recover, moving his left hand forward to shake awkwardly. “N-nice to—”

Bronn’s hand closed over his without comment—warm and smooth and large, the same hand Jaime had watched smoothing over the skin of other actors, or pumping his cock…

Jaime’s brain short-circuited.

“I remember you,” Bronn interrupted smoothly. “Wouldn’t forget a face like that.”

Jaime had no idea what he meant. He just stared dumbly until he realised he’d been holding Bronn’s hand for probably too long and quickly let go.

“We’re just going to lunch, brother, do you want to come?” Tyrion asked, looking at Jaime like he was crazy.

Jaime quickly shook his head. “Uh, no. No, I was just coming to— to discuss that case. But I’ll talk to you later.”

Tyrion nodded and the two of them made their way down the hall. Of course he _wanted_ to go, but it was a bad idea. A bad, bad idea. Jaime stepped into Tyrion’s office, the closest refuge, and closed the door behind him, staggering on stiff legs over to the couch where he collapsed, his head in one hand, realising his heart was racing like he’d just run hard for the train, adrenaline spiking in his system, giving him jolts of an odd, euphoric feeling interspersed with dragging tiredness.

He jumped as the door opened and his body’s reaction systems fired up once more as he realised it was _him again, Bronn._

When he saw Jaime there he paused, gave a small cocky smile.

“Forgot my phone,” he said, sauntering towards Jaime.

Phone—what phone? He was coming closer. Jaime found himself frozen, completely unable to react, unable to do anything except stare, his breathing completely arrested, as Bronn stepped right up to him, their knees almost brushing, and leaned forward—Jaime could hear screaming somewhere, distantly, and hoped it was just inside his own head, as Bronn came closer, closer—and then leaned past him to reach the phone sitting on the seat behind him.

He smirked, and drew back.

“Catch you later,” he said, still grinning as though he knew every thought that was going through Jaime’s head, and turned to go.

The door closed and Jaime slumped sideways on the couch with a groan, jolting slightly in discomfort as his rock hard cock pushed uncomfortably at his slacks.

 

He was still in the same position when Tyrion returned an hour later. Jaime jolted out of his daydream and sat up.

“What are you still doing here?” Tyrion asked, closing the door behind him.

“I, uh— I was tired.”

“Hmm,” Tyrion said noncommittally. “Bronn liked you.”

“H-he did?”

“I don’t know why, you were acting like an insane person. Did you get starstruck, or something?”

Jaime didn’t know how to answer that. Luckily, he didn’t need to, because Tyrion kept talking. “His business is quite interesting. They’re doing very well, but it can be quite difficult to find suitable actors. Bronn wanted me to ask if _you’d_ be interested, actually.”

“Huh?” Jaime asked. “Interested in what?”

“Being in a porno,” Tyrion smirked. “I told him there was no way in hell you would ever do something like that.”

“I— I— with Bronn?”

“Yes,” Tyrion said patiently, as though he was suggesting something totally _normal_ . “You would be well paid. Personally, I don’t see why you _wouldn’t_ do it; I think it would be loads of fun.”

“...Fun?” Jaime asked weakly. His brain was unhelpfully providing image after image of what it would be like for _him_ to be the guy Bronn was fucking on a set, to actually experience it first-hand… to _be_ with him.

He didn’t remember how he and Tyrion ended the conversation, but he realised what had happened when he answered an unfamiliar number calling him the next day and almost fell out of his chair when he heard Bronn’s voice through the speaker.

“This is Bronn Blackwater. We met yesterday?”

“I— I remember,” Jaime breathed.

“Listen, your brother said there was a slim chance you might be interested in doing a scene. You haven’t done anything before, have you? Any acting?”

“N-no…”

“That’s alright. You’re pretty enough, that’s for sure, and we could give you a non-speaking role. If you’re interested, I could set up an interview and you can learn a little bit more about it? No obligations.”

“I—” Jaime hesitated, but he already knew what the answer was. Besides, Bronn had said ‘no obligations’. “Okay.”


	2. Part Two

Three days later, Jaime sat in an exceptionally plain, boring office foyer with a clipboard and a list of checkboxes in front of him. He was supposed to check anything he theoretically wasn’t willing to do. When he’d realised what the form was, he’d expected to see a list of extreme things—waterworks, fisting and the like. But there was none of that there. The word ‘classy’ was continuously floating around his head. The list included appearing fully nude, receiving anilingus (not giving), penetration by fingers, penis, dildos, giving head—and that was it. As far as porn went, it wasn’t very extreme. But Jaime knew that from what he’d watched online.

He handed the clipboard back with no boxes checked, then waited.

 

He didn’t realise the interview was with Bronn himself. He expected some other producer, some vaguely creepy, pimp-like middle-aged man. Instead, Bronn ushered him into a plain-looking office, free of gaudy posters or any unsettling vibe.

“So,” Bronn said, grinning at him as they sat on either side of his desk.

Jaime felt his face heating up under that gaze already. “I, er, I haven’t done anything like this before.”

Bronn snorted. “No,” he said, and glanced down at the page from Jaime’s clipboard. “So, you’re clean—that’s good, but we test before shooting just to be safe. No boxes checked… good. You’ve seen some of our clips?”

“Yes,” Jaime breathed.

“And you’re interested? They turn you on?”

“I—” Jaime wasn’t sure how to answer that. Of course they did.

Bronn leaned forward slightly, indulgently. “I try to get guys who are really into it. It makes it authentic. We want to keep it as real as possible, so we don’t lose any of the magic. That’s what the audience wants, not boring, over-produced rubbish.”

Jaime nodded, and then realised Bronn was still waiting for his answer. “It does,” he blurted. 

"Alright," Bronn paused, then glanced down at the papers again. “If you're happy with all this, should we move on?”

“Move on?” Jaime asked blankly.

Bronn nodded. “To the physical exam.”

When Jaime just stared at him, Bronn smirked. “I'll need to see ya. Make sure you're not covered in scales under there, or anything.”

Jaime was still staring. “So…”

“So, strip for me,” Bronn said, waving a finger generally at Jaime's clothes.

“Oh—okay.”

Jaime knew he was already hard. If he stripped off, Bronn would see… But then, wasn’t that the whole reason he was here?

Nervous, with his hands shaking slightly, he reached to undo his shirt buttons. He fumbled so badly on the first one that Bronn noticed, and gave a quick snort.

“Let me help ya,” he said, getting to his feet and coming around the desk. He gently batted Jaime's hands away and took over, deftly undoing the buttons and tugging the shirt from his waistband.

It wasn't the sensual undressing Jaime had seen him do to others countless times, but it wasn't all business either, exactly. It was as though Bronn couldn't not be at least a little bit sexy in the way he did it; like that was part of his DNA. He pulled Jaime to his feet with large hands under his arms, and Jaime stood frozen as Bronn undid his pants, kneeling to help him out of them and his shoes.

He pushed Jaime's loose shirt off his shoulders, walking around him to get it off and humming in approval.

“Nice,” he said, before he slid a finger into the elastic of Jaime's boxers. “May I?”

Jaime nodded, breathless, and Bronn slid them down

He didn't even comment on Jaime's rock hard erection. He just walked a circle around him, inspecting him, nodding in approval.

“Okay. Just need to see your back door.”

“Huh?” Jaime asked, his voice breaking slightly.

“Your hole,” Bronn clarified, smirking at Jaime's terrified expression. “Some guys have ugly ones. Means we'd do different camera angles. I’ve gotta know in advance.”

“I see,” Jaime breathed.

“So, bend over the desk for me, then,” Bronn directed.

Jaime swallowed hard and did as Bronn said, leaning on the desk. Bronn put his hands on Jaime's hips and tugged, walking him backward to make him bend more, then squatted down behind him. Jaime could feel his legs shivering slightly from pure adrenaline. Bronn firmly grasped each of his arse cheeks and spread him, and Jaime let out a small noise involuntarily. Bronn didn’t comment.

“Very nice,” he murmured, and then Jaime felt something—the pad of Bronn's thumb, he suspected—brush his hole, smoothing over it. 

“Ah,” Jaime gasped, his heart just about leaping out of his mouth at the contact, but Bronn quickly withdrew, getting to his feet. He walked back around his desk as Jaime shakily straightened, and glanced pointedly at Jaime’s erection.

“Save it for the set, baby,” he said with a wink, and sat down. Jaime felt as though his face had been exposed to an open fire. He took his queue to start getting dressed again as Bronn sorted some papers, sinking back in the chair with relief once his pants were on, slowly re-buttoning his shirt, relieved to be off his shaky legs.

“Here’s a contract,” Bronn said, sliding some documents across to him. “You don’t have to sign it now, take it home and have a read. You can email it to me if you’re happy to go ahead. There’s also a diet plan in there; it’s basically either that or an enema on the day, your preference.”

Jaime nodded, swallowing hard as he took the paper.

“If you want to go ahead, I’ll get things moving, and I’ll send out a script for your approval. Then we’ll set a date. Sound good?”

Jaime leafed through the contract and paused at the page detailing his payment. He glanced up at Bronn. “This—this is a lot of money—” he said, before cutting himself off.

Bronn snorted again. “I hope that’s not your opening line if you’re wanting to negotiate the figure.”

“No. It’s more than I expected—much more.”

“Well, you’re beautiful,” Bronn said simply, and Jaime looked up at him again. His expression was completely sincere.

 

The script was not too different to many of the scenes Jaime had seen Bronn perform in before. It was part of his 'medieval knights’ style series, where he played the leader of the city watch and was in charge of initiating all the new recruits, a ceremony which basically was just him fucking them. It was Jaime's favourite series. 

He didn't have any lines. There would be a voiceover giving a little intro explanation to the scene added later, but all Jaime had to do was walk in, kneel at the altar as though praying, and then Bronn would come in and handle the rest. Jaime just had to go with it and, he presumed, give plenty of gasping and groaning reactions to whatever Bronn did to him.

A tingle ran down his spine just thinking about it. He didn't know what to expect— well, he knew it wasn't going to be anything not on that sheet with the checkboxes, but he didn't know what positions Bronn would put him into. Likely several.

He tried to get the third plug up his arse. He tried very hard. He measured its width and compared the width of his cock. It wasn't much bigger. Bronn’s cock wasn’t  _ that _ much bigger than his own. He was worried Bronn’s cock wouldn’t fit.

The day of the shoot arrived and he still hadn’t got the third plug up there. It just wouldn’t go. Jaime kept thinking about it as he drove to the non-descript warehouse where the shoot would take place, early in the morning. As soon as he arrived, the preparations began. Blood tests. Hair and makeup—makeup  _ everywhere. _ Then he had to sit nervously in his costume for over an hour waiting for everyone else get ready to go. He hadn’t even been allowed to see the set yet.

He wore a fairly typical medieval-type costume; pants that were tight on his arse but loose down his calves, and a poet-style tunic. Underneath, he was wearing some thin, white shorts that had a slit at the back and the front, closed at first glance but able to be pulled aside.

“Jaime.”

He looked up. One of the producers came through from the set with a clipboard and a headset. “You’re up.”

He followed the man through the door and onto the soundstage. “Remember, you have no lines,” he instructed as he led Jaime through. It looked just like a film set, and once he stepped onto the actual stage, with the old-timey altar and everything, the lights were so bright that, even if he looked back at them, he couldn’t see the cameraman and producer standing to the side. 

It was like they weren’t there. 

“We’ll call breaks to reposition the cameras throughout, and if you need water or more lube at any point, use one of those breaks and just ask for it. Don’t move from whatever position you break in, though.”

“Alright.”

More lube. He might be needing that. Though, with that big plug, he thought he must have used half the bottle, trying to get it in.

His cheeks were already flushed. His heart was racing. 

“There’s a marker in front of the altar. If you can kneel there, like you’re praying, we’ll get started.”

Jaime felt heat rush through him. He almost felt unsteady on his feet, so it was a relief to kneel down on the inconspicuous ‘x’ marker. 

“Rolling,” came the cameraman’s unfamiliar voice, and the place went completely silent. Jaime knelt, sitting on his heels, his head bent, facing the altar.

He heard a door open and close.

Footsteps behind him.

Long seconds passed. Jaime could hear his own breath, coming quickly.

A warm hand brushed over his hair. He couldn’t help jolting. He looked up. Bronn was standing beside him, dressed in his swashbuckling outfit. When Jaime met his eyes, Bronn lifted a finger to his lips, miming a ‘shh’ with his lips. 

Jaime nodded, swallowed hard, and returned to his praying position. Bronn circled around behind him. Jaime was pretty sure he could distinctly hear him palming himself as he looked Jaime over.

Then, two hands, under his arms, lifting. Jaime got his feet under him, tried to look round at Bronn—but a finger on his jaw stopped him.

“Keep praying,” Bronn said in a low voice.

Jaime shuddered, and clasped his good hand and bad hand together in front of him, bowing his head and squeezing his eyes shut. Bronn’s hands ran over his shoulders. He was standing behind him. They squeezed his shoulders in a brief, warm massage, then started to trail downwards. Over his upper arms. To his sides. Carefully, very slowly, Bronn tugged at Jaime’s shirt, pulling it free from the waistband of his pants.

He crouched down behind him. Jaime could feel his muscles shivering in anticipation. He tried to stay still, but it was difficult. Bronn’s hands ran down his outer thighs, down his calves, slowly, soothingly. 

Without even touching Jaime's arse, Bronn got to his feet again. He took the end of Jaime’s shirt and lifted. Jaime lifted his arms obediently, and Bronn pulled the shirt off.

Jaime returned to praying, keeping his eyes shut tight.

“Break!”

Jaime let out a long breath. The cameramen shuffled around behind him. 

“You nervous?” Bronn’s voice was low in his ear. He stood just behind Jaime, not moving from position.

“No,” Jaime murmured. 

“Relax,” Bronn said softly.

Jaime took several deep breaths.

“Keep up the praying act, alright?”

Jaime nodded.

“Alright, rolling,” the voice sounded from behind.

Jaime stood there shirtless as Bronn took time moving around him again, not touching him for a moment. He carefully opened one eye and saw that Bronn was rolling up his sleeves. Jaime took a shallow breath and squeezed his eyes closed again.

Bronn’s hands returned to his back, rubbing over his shoulders, repeating the motions of before. He ran his fingers down, over Jaime’s sides and lower back, and then traced along his waistband. Then, very slowly, he slid the pants down, over the underwear, over Jaime’s arse, down his legs. He knelt and slowly, smoothly helped Jaime lift each foot, sliding the fabric free and tossing it away with the shirt. Then he straightened, and— 

“Break!”

Jaime assumed the camera was zeroing in on his arse now. They didn’t speak during this break.

“Rolling,” sounded again.

Now, finally, Bronn’s hand ran over Jaime’s arse, only the thin material between them. He took his time. He ran over it softly, gently, several times, then gently squeezed each cheek, then started teasing with the slit on the shorts, pulling it apart enough for the cameras to get a glimpse, then letting the elastic snap back again. Finally, he started to peel the waistband down, very slowly. 

And, when it was halfway down his arse, caught around his cock— 

“Break!”

Jaime let out a sigh.

He caught movement to his left. The main camera had moved in closer and was angling lower. When they called ‘rolling’ again, he supposed they caught a close-up of his cock springing free from the shorts as Bronn pulled them down.

He'd been somewhat unsure how he would feel being naked in front of other people, but he found he didn't care. He wasn't humble enough not to realise how other people reacted to his physical appearance; he knew he was attractive.

He stepped out of the shorts, and then Bronn pulled at his shoulder and pressed subtly at the back of his knees. Jaime took the queue to kneel again, and realised why the cameras had moved so low.

Bronn pushed between his shoulder blades. Jaime leaned forward until he was on his elbows on the floor, his arse in the air. He let his head drop against his arm, breathing hard, as Bronn’s hand ran back and forth over his arse, and then suddenly gave one sharp slap just before he got to his feet. He crossed to the altar, collecting the bottle of lube, made to look ostensibly wooden so that it wasn’t too out of place in the medieval setting. He returned to Jaime’s arse and Jaime felt the lukewarm liquid drip down onto his tailbone, over his arse cheeks, and down his crack. 

This was it. He was here now. He took steadying breaths and Bronn’s fingers smoothed the liquid down his crack, brushing gently over his hole. Jaime was already deliberately relaxing the muscles in his thighs, glutes and hips, ready to be stretched.

Bronn shifted around, gripping with one hand to Jaime’s hip, his knees pushing Jaime’s legs even further apart. He spread Jaime wide, with one hand pulling at his arse cheek, and then his other hand brushed downwards with his fingers. 

He slid a finger in. Jaime gasped. Bronn pulled it back out, tipped some more lube on it, then pressed it slowly back in again.

He was surprised. It felt, if possible, even smoother than when he did it to himself at home. He was so ready for it. The lube was different than the one that had come in his kit—better quality, he supposed. It felt smooth and warm. 

Bronn was now running the pad of his thumb over Jaime’s hole, massaging. His finger slid back in neatly. Then, with his other hand, he pulled Jaime back upright, so he was kneeling there with Bronn behind him, his finger still deep inside him. Bronn’s warm, lubed hand slid down Jaime’s stomach and circled his cock, and started to stroke.

“Break!”

They couldn’t move. Jaime knelt there, his breath shuddering, Bronn’s finger still inside him.

“Try to relax,” Bronn breathed in his ear.

“I am relaxed,” Jaime insisted.

Bronn just let out a puff of air over his shoulder.

“Rolling.”

Bronn resumed stroking his cock. He built it up slowly to a reasonable pace, and then he started to move his finger, pumping in and out of Jaime.

Jaime groaned, letting his head fall back onto Bronn’s shoulder. He was finding it very hard to keep himself still, and not squirm in pleasure. Bronn picked the pace up, even faster. He was getting close. He was going to come so hard.

Jaime was building so quickly he almost forgot what this was. He couldn’t come yet. He shifted against Bronn, trying to signal to him, but Bronn just clamped down, pressing hard inside him and stroking him unforgivingly.

“Come for me,” Bronn breathed in his ear. Jaime couldn’t hold it in after that. He came, all over the floor, groaning. Bronn stroked him through it. Finally, Jaime fell back to his good hand on the floor. Bronn pulled his finger out. Jaime was gasping.

“That’s a wrap.”

Jaime blinked the haze away. Bronn was getting to his feet. The cameraman and producer were moving around again. It was… over?

“Wh-what?” he mumbled.

He looked around.

Bronn was already crossing the stage to leave.

“But…” 

Jaime got to his feet, grabbing his costume and tugging it on as he hurried on shaky legs after Bronn.

“Wait!” he said as he got to the edge of the stage. Bronn paused, and turned.

“You… you didn’t…” 

Jaime paused, trying to figure out what he meant to say as he got the shirt back over his head.

“You didn't like it?” Bronn asked, one eyebrow raised.

“No, I did, but you… You didn’t fuck me,” he said, his voice growing smaller.

Bronn gave a sigh, raising his hands. “You seemed too nervous. It’s alright. That was a good take, nothing wrong with that.”

He gave Jaime a quick, professional smile, and then turned to go. Jaime stood on the edge of the stage staring after him. Bronn was still wearing his entire costume.

 

Jaime showered in the set bathrooms, washing away all the lube and makeup. It wasn’t that it hadn’t been good; it had been great. But he’d been so ready to go all the way, and he felt like they’d barely got started.

He felt ripped off.

He’d taken the whole day off work but by the time he got home it was still before midday. He spent an hour slumped on his couch before Tyrion called.

“How did it go?” he said by way of greeting, barely containing his gleeful excitement.

“It was good, I guess,” Jaime said.

“You guess? What did you do?”

Jaime hesitated. He hadn’t discussed any of this with Tyrion before—he didn’t think they’d ever even really discussed their sex lives before, ever. Not seriously, anyway—but he didn’t know why he shouldn’t. Tyrion would see it all on the website sooner or later regardless. “Well, we didn’t have proper sex. He just, you know—used his fingers.”

Tyrion took a moment before he responded. “And… you’re disappointed?”

Jaime sighed. He  _ was  _ disappointed. “I mean, it was still good. Fun, like you said.”

“Mm,” Tyrion seemed distracted. Jaime heard typing.

“Are you busy?”

“No. Listen, do you want to catch up for dinner? I’ll come to yours, is that alright? You can tell me about it in more detail.”

“Didn’t father teach you any manners?” Jaime smirked. “Inviting yourself over to other people’s houses.”

“You’re not ‘other people’,” Tyrion scoffed. “I’ll see you at about… seven, is that alright?”

“Okay.”

Jaime eventually dragged himself to the shops for a bottle of wine and some ingredients to make something up before Tyrion arrived. He felt languid and somehow itchy, unsettled. He kept checking his phone, wondering if Bronn might call to arrange another shoot. A  _ proper  _ one, this time.

At quarter past seven, Jaime was waiting on the couch, texting Tyrion ‘are you on your way?’ when the doorbell finally rang.

Jaime got up to answer it, pulled it open with his mouth half-open, ready to make a sarcastic comment, something like 'better late than never’, when he froze.

It was Bronn.

He was standing on Jaime’s doorstep with a bottle of wine in a paper bag, wearing a suit that looked  _ sharp _ , and an amused expression.

Jaime stared at him for several seconds before he managed to blurt. “Where’s Tyrion?”

“Tyrion couldn’t make it,” Bronn said smoothly, and pressed the bottle into Jaime’s hand as he stepped past him through the door.

Jaime closed the door behind him, his brain still struggling to catch up. Bronn wandered through, sliding his jacket off and tossing it over the side of the couch. Eventually his feet managed to move again, and he trailed after him.

“Nice place,” Bronn said, looking around.

“Th-thanks,” Jaime said. “Uh, so…”

“It’s a setup, princess,” Bronn said with a grin, before he turned to search through Jaime’s kitchen cupboards until he found the wine glasses. “Tyrion said you weren’t happy with today. Thought I’d make it up to you.”

“Make it up to me…?” Jaime repeated dumbly. Bronn took the bottle back from him, pulling the paper off and opening it, pouring two glasses. He passed one to Jaime and then crossed to the couch.

“The clip looks great, by the way. I saw the rough cut today.”

“O-oh? That’s good.”

Bronn patted the couch next to him and Jaime moved over there as though drawn on a string.

“Tyrion told me something else,” Bronn said in a lower voice.

“What?” Jaime asked, sitting next to Bronn, and jumping slightly as Bronn’s palm fell casually on the back of his neck.

“He said you’re not even gay. You’ve never been with a man before. I said, just because you haven’t told him, doesn’t mean you haven’t. But then, you were so fuckin’ nervous today, I thought perhaps…”

Jaime swallowed hard. “It’s true. I haven’t.”

Bronn sat back, getting a clear look at him. “So I was the first guy to ever touch you, today?”

“Yes,” Jaime breathed. 

Bronn took his time throwing back the glass of wine, his hand still resting lightly on the back of Jaime’s neck. Then he set the glass aside. Then he took Jaime’s glass and set it aside as well.

“Want more?” he asked. He didn't mean the wine.

Jaime barely nodded before Bronn’s lips were on his.

Jaime hadn’t been kissed in  _ years.  _ He panicked for a moment, throwing his hand up and grabbing a fistful of Bronn’s shirt, but Bronn didn’t seem to notice, or mind. He kissed Jaime gently, leaning him slowly backwards on the couch, and Jaime just held on, groaning as Bronn settled his weight on him, pushing his hips between Jaime’s thighs, stretching out on the couch.

He released Jaime’s mouth long enough to glance down at their clothes, starting on the buttons of his own shirt.

“Is this… is this…” Jaime gasped. Bronn didn’t let him finish, cutting him off with another kiss. When he released his lips again, Bronn’s mouth trailing to Jaime’s ear, Jaime tried to get his thoughts together. “Is this just us?”

Bronn paused, sitting up on his elbows a bit more to see Jaime’s expression. “What, you think I’ve got a hidden camera on me or something?”

Jaime blushed. “No, I just, I don’t know what normally, uh—”

“This is me an’ you getting set up on a date by your brother, and not wasting time with small talk.”

Jaime couldn't help smiling.

“Is that alright?” Bronn asked, cockily, clearly already knowing the answer.

“Yes,” Jaime groaned, as Bronn’s hard cock pressed against his through their clothes.

Bronn slid his arms around under Jaime and pulled him up to his feet.

“Which way to the bedroom?” he asked.

“This way,” Jaime said, leading him through. Bronn patted his arse as he passed, and Jaime shivered.

He didn’t switch the lights on. Bronn bundled him straight onto the bed and set to work on his clothes, pulling them off with far less of the methodical care he tended to show on set.

“Been thinking about that pretty arse all day,” he murmured as he tugged Jaime’s jeans off and tossed them on the floor.

“Really?” Jaime breathed.

“Mm,” Bronn said, getting Jaime’s underwear off his ankles and tugging at his hip to roll him over. Jaime did as Bronn urged, and yelped when Bronn pulled him up onto his knees, like on the set that morning—but then, Bronn did something he definitely  _ hadn’t  _ done on set. He spread Jaime’s arse cheeks and licked a wide stripe right up his crack.

“B-Bronn,” Jaime gasped. He hadn’t been expecting it. He was suddenly beyond grateful he’d thought to shower again that afternoon.

Bronn didn’t seem to care one way or another. He ran his tongue firmly over Jaime’s hole, and Jaime thought he might either come or pass out right then, and clutched the sheets hard in his left hand, burying his face in his arm, trying to remember to breathe.

Bronn looped an arm under Jaime’s thigh and flipped him back over onto his back. He closed his mouth over Jaime’s cock, drawing it in deep, and Jaime threw a hand over his face and moaned. He was  _ close,  _ already. They’d barely been at it for two minutes.

Bronn drew back, grinning. “Don’t worry, I’ll make you last longer this time.”

He got to his feet and shed the rest of his clothes. Jaime suddenly wished he  _ had  _ turned the light on, because he  _ finally  _ got to see Bronn’s cock in real life, and even in the semi-darkness of the room, his eyes widened. Bronn  _ was  _ big. Bigger than that third butt plug? 

Probably.

Jaime’s stomach lurched at the thought. He was still nervous that he would be just too tight, and either it would hurt a lot or Bronn just wouldn’t be able to get it in.

“Relax,” Bronn directed, with half a smile. “You keep forgetting to breathe.”

Jaime nodded, and watched as Bronn pulled a bottle of lube and a condom from the pocket of his slacks on the floor.

“I can use this if you want,” Bronn said, holding up the condom packet. “But, y’know, unless one of us contracted an STD since this morning…”

“I think it’s fine,” Jaime said. Bronn nodded and tossed the packet aside, and applied the lube directly to his cock.

“You had anything up there aside from my fingers?” he asked.

“Er,” Jaime blushed. “Yes. I’ve tried some plugs.”

“Practising for me, were ya?” Bronn asked, crawling back to him across the bed.

He knelt and lifted Jaimes ankles, tugging him closer, so his tailbone sat up on Bronn’s thigh, raising his hips. Then he squeezed more lube onto his finger and applied it straight to Jaime’s hole. 

“You liked the way I did this today?”

“Yes.”

“You’re tight,” Bronn said, not in a negative way. “Don’t worry, I’ll loosen you up. You just relax.”

Jaime let out a long breath and threw an arm over his eyes, concentrating on the feeling as Bronn slowly worked one then two fingers inside him, carefully stretching, moving gently, stroking his cock slowly with his free hand. 

“So you’ve never liked a guy before?” Bronn asked after a minute.

Jaime shook his head under his arm. “No.”

“You’ve been with women, though?”

Jaime lifted his arm to glare at Bronn. “I'm not a  _ virgin _ ,” he said.

Bronn just cocked an eyebrow. “You are as far as I'm concerned.”

Jaime’s stomach lurched again. He let his arm drop again, hiding his face.

“Why the change?” Bronn asked.

Jaime shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s been a strange few weeks.”

“This is all really new for you, then, huh?”

Jaime lowered his arm again and looked down at Bronn, realising he wasn’t teasing.

“Yes,” he said.

Bronn leaned forward, two fingers still inside him, and kissed Jaime again. “You sure you want to? I’ll stop if you tell me.”

Jaime gave half a smile. “Don’t stop.”

Bronn nodded, and withdrew his fingers. He adjusted Jaime’s position again, lifting his hips a little higher, and pressed the head of his cock to Jaime’s hole.

Jaime knew he shouldn’t, but he held his breath. He’d seen a website which said the head is the widest part, which means it's the biggest stretch. He felt pressure, and he felt hot, like he’d been sitting near a heater. There was a full, warm feeling, but the stretch was no more obvious than it had been with Bronn’s fingers.

Bronn paused.

“What?” Jaime asked, his heart leaping, wondering what was wrong.

Bronn just grinned, and Jaime reached down to feel. Bronn’s cock was more than halfway in. His eyes widened. 

“It didn’t even feel like something much bigger…”

“You were worried I wouldn’t fit?” Bronn grinned, moving back then forward slightly, making Jaime arch his back and groan, heat rushing through him. “Well, I couldn’t fit one of the butt plugs…”

Bronn snorted. “A cock is different to a plug.” Then he dropped his head to Jaime’s chest for a moment, giving a brief, low moan. “Besides, it feels like your arse was  _ made  _ for my cock. Not some cheap plug.”

Jaime canted his hips, making Bronn pull out slightly, then pushing back onto him. It felt amazing.

“Alright, alright,” Bronn muttered, pulling himself back up. “So impatient,” he muttered affectionately, putting his hands on Jaime’s thighs to anchor himself, and then he started to move.

Bronn barely fucked him for thirty seconds before Jaime felt like he was going to lose it. Bronn seemed to be able to tell. He clamped a hand firmly over Jaime’s balls, enough to cause a slight twinge of discomfort, which cut off the building wave before it got too high. Jaime nodded for him to continue. Bronn picked up the pace. 

Jaime wrapped his legs around Bronn’s hips, digging his heels into the small of his back, urging him deeper. He couldn't believe he’d never done this before. It felt so good. It felt better than he ever remembered sex feeling.

Bronn was panting now.

“Time to let go,” he said, hoarse. “Come for me, princess.”

Jaime practically came on command. It was even harder than he’d come on the set, and having Bronn’s cock there made it completely different. He felt himself trembling and clenching around him. His vision turned white. At the same time, Bronn grunted and Jaime distinctly felt a flood of warmth deep inside him.

After several seconds of panting, Bronn pulled out and flopped down beside Jaime.

Jaime felt like he’d just run a marathon. He felt exhausted. And happier than he could remember being in a long time.

“Should’ve had a hidden camera after all,” Bronn muttered, and Jaime laughed.

“I’m sure we can replicate it on set another time.”

Bronn rolled over, running a hand through Jaime’s hair and kissing him lazily on the cheek. “I don’t think so,” he said. “Think I’d rather keep you all to myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo this happened. Hope you enjoyed?
> 
> Thanks very much to [salazarsslytherin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dust_ice_fire/pseuds/salazarsslytherin) for encouraging me to finish this.


End file.
